new Kid
by sesygal25
Summary: Kagome is a new kind in a wierd town : she knows inuyasha from her past and now shes even closer towards him as a friend . But will Inyasha finally get his chance to express his feelings before Kagome's new friend Bankotsu does ?


Two hearts one mind . 

The first day of school . Great . I jumped out my car , slamming the door . I had just moved to Lena and the only people I know are Inuyasha and his family : Sango - his sister . Miruko - his cousin and Shippo - his little niece , his other sister Kagura got pregnant a few months ago and got married to a sexy guy called Naraku . They seem to be really happy together , too bad for me . And How could I forget his incredibly good looking , hot , super sexy brother Seshamour ! . Then there's his little brothers : Kohaku and Hojo . Big family . Inuyasha's parent's died when they were young , but they were rich : they carried the Sony network and had made further sketches for creating the Nintendo wii . Which lead to Seshamour creating it . Which equals ££££££ for them . Shikon high is a really expensive private school , I paid for all my semesters through my work money , thank God I worked six jobs , per week ! Back in my old town .

I locked the car when I was on the curb . I could see the school gates and he was waiting for me . 

"Hay Inuyasha !!" I called , crossing the road . I hugged him as soon I reached the gates . 

"K-game , great to see ya!" he hugged me again . "So what do you think of Lena so far?" he asked releasing me . 

"A-h , it's alright." I said , walking towards the school . "What's shikon high like?" I asked .

"I like I told you on the phone , crappy" he laughed . By now we were in the school , through the first bunch of double doors . 

"What's your first lesson?" he asked me . "this crappy school did send you your schedule , right?" I could hear the anger surge up in his voice . 

I nodded . "Yup , got it in my bad" I said . "first lesson , maths" I said spinning around in the hallway . 

Inuyasha laughed a me . "your drunk" he commented , towing me towards the block of stairs marked **MATHS BLOCK **. 

"Wait , Inuyasha!" I yelled , trying to unclamp his hands of my bag pack . Gezz I know his a demon , but come on ! He can't be that strong!

"What lesson do you have?!" I asked , walking blindly , backwards up the first flight of stairs . 

"P.E" he answered , stamping up another flight of stairs . "what room do you have maths in?"

"Umm," I rattled the cages of my memory . "78"

"Hu" he grunted . 

I got to my lesson on time , outside the maths room door . 

"Kagome don't leave this spot after your lesson until I come , okay" he demanded . He sounded way serious . 

"Okay," I nodded . 

He nodded back and opened the door for me . He whispered in my ear : 

"Just say your new here , things will go great"

Before I could look back he was gone . 

The teacher and the rest of the class looked at me with open eyes . I heard someone whistle at me and someone go 'huba-huba!' but I couldn't tell who . I walked other to the teacher . 

"Hello , my name is Kagome Higorashi , I'm new here" I bowed my head . "Oh ! Sorry I'm late!"

The teacher smiled . "My dear child your barely late!" she said . "and don't apologise , your new it happens" she hushed the classes murmurs . "Class this is Kagome, she is new, here . Welcome her!" she barked . She turned back to me . "you may sit at the back dear , next to Bankotsu"

I nodded . She pointed to the chair , way at the back . I scattered there and started looking for my pens . Ugh! I can't believe I couldn't find them . 

"Here" called a quiet voice . I looked up . That guy Bankotsu , with long hair had a pencil in his hand , he put it on my table . "Thanks" I blushed . 

"No problem" he said . 

When the lesson was over I waited outside the class room for Inuyasha . That Bankotsu kid noticed me waiting and talked to me : 

"What you doing waiting on your own?" he asked . "Don't you know you have another lesson?"

"I do , I'm just waiting for-"I got cut off by him . 

"What?" he snorted . "your next lesson to start? It ain't gonna wait for you know?" he asked . 

"I know I'm just-" he cut me off again . 

"What's your lesson Newbie?" he asked me . 

"Music appreciation , but-" he cut me off AGAIN!

"Come-on," he said dragging me by my bag . 

"Hay , Hay!" I yelled . 

"where's you room?" he asked me . Dragging my to a hallway with two arrows against the words in-between . 

Music rooms 13-78 . Business rooms 90-109 

Once again I tried to remember . "26" I said . 

"Okay." he towed me allow a crowd of people , towards the music room .

"wait! I'll find my room . Go to your lesson!" I ordered him . 

"Shut-up , Newbie , you obviously need help : if you can't even tell if your late or early" he snarled . "Room 26" he said outside the music room . 

"Thank-you , Bankotsu" I said . 

"This is my lesson anyway" he said . He opened the door for me and I went in . 

During the lesson I started to worry about Inuyasha . He told me to wait outside my lesson , but Bankotsu wouldn't let me explain anything and now , inuyasha is probably searching the hallways like a lost pup . 

As soon as the lesson was over I jumped out my seat and rushed back over to my maths room , that's when I saw him talking to some guy . Inuyasha pickup my scent and scowled me . He may not know it but he was incredibly cute when he scowled me . I walked towards him , nervously . I know I hadn't done anything wrong , but still , his scowl the heck out of me . 

The boy saw me and scattered out of the way . 

"Kagome," Inuyasha growled . 

"I-inuyasha" I stammered . I was right in front of him , blushing way deeply . 

He dragged me right up against chest , I could feel his breath go down my neck , I shivered . 

"Where were you?" he growled . He slammed my body against the wall when I never answered . "well?"

"Umm , a guy called Bankotsu took me to my next class" I whispered , looking at the ground . "I'm fine now , though"

I saw him smile . "well at least I know your next lesson" he smiled . "What?" I asked . 

"English"


End file.
